kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Human-Demon War
The Great Human-Demon War occurs in year 856. Led by Demon Lord Ariel, the entire gathered forces of the Demon Army attempt to march into the human lands of the Renxandt Empire. Battles The First Army The demons's first army led by Agner attacks the human's most important stronghold, Fort Kusorion. Despite Agner's brilliant leadership, the first army was slowly pushed back thanks to the human's numerical advantage and fortifications. Just as the first army was considering retreat, a Queen Taratect was teleported to the battlefield. The queen slaughters both sides without discrimination, killing Agner and rendering the fortress uninhabitable. The Second Army Sanatoria's army captures an Anogratch and sends it inside Fort Okun by brainwashing the supply unit. The garrisoned soldiers panic and kill the anogratch, enraging a nearby horde of them. The horde of monkeys completely eradicates everyone in the fortress and takes up residence. The second army suffers no casualties, but Sanatoria uses the monsters as an excuse to remain away from the Demon Territory, avoiding both her job as a commander and allowing her to plot against the Demon Lord. The Third Army Kogou directly charges at the castle walls, gaining control of the fort like an avalanche.Web novel 273: War observations The Fourth Army Merazophis' army slowly loses as a result of Aurel's great magic while he fights Kunihiko and Asaka. Merazophis is sniped through the heart by Aurel from the distant fort. After seeing his army in tatters, Mera signals the retreat.Web Novel 436 - The situation of Kushitani Asaka and Aurel The Fifth Army Darad's army retreats after a close battle with the opposing humans.Web novel 275: The conclusions of the Human-Demon Great War The Sixth Army Huey's army attacks Fort Dazarro. He is slain instantly by Ronandt's Light Magic before any engagements are made on either side, and the demon army suffers a quick defeat. The Seventh Army Bloe faces Julius in a fair duel. Despite Julius repeatedly offering him the chance to retreat, Bloe continues to fight. Shiro stands at the sidelines at Bloe's request, understanding his pride. After a valiant effort, Bloe is defeated by Julius. Web Novel 441 - The Situation of Bloe Julius demands the demons' surrender, thinking that he has destroyed their commander. This time, Shiro steps forward in a nonchalant manner and instantly vaporizes the Hero and his entire party with her Evil Eyes of Annhilation.Web Novel 443 - 274 Hero Killing The Eight Army Wrath forces his army into a brutal melee battle by placing booby traps in his army's path of retreat and forcing the humans out of their fortress by destroying it with his explosive swords. The imperial knight, Nyudoz, challenges Wrath to a duel and is promptly decapitated. After a ruthless free-for-all in which Wrath allows no one to escape, the eighth demon army is victorious, but suffers heavy losses.Web Novel 439 - The situation of Wrath Aftermath The fourth, eighth and tenth armies depart to crush the elves. Category:Story Category:Arcs Category:Plot